Panem Wants Prim(75th Hunger Games)
by TheNewFandomWorld
Summary: Its now the 75th Hunger Games but this time Panems not after Katniss their after Prim and all the pre-existing victors siblings.
1. Before the Reaping

**Before the Games:**

We're sitting on the sofa waiting for Panem to announce what the 75th annual Hunger games theme is. I know President Snow probably has sabotaged it, hoping that it tortures Peeta and I in one way or another. Nervousness and anger rush though my blood making me feel hot. The T.V flickers on and shows the words in neat, white print "Capital T.V." Plutarch Hevansbees walks up to the podium. He waves to the crowd and waits for the capitals people applauds to settle down.

"Welcome to the 3rd quarter quell," Plutarch says in a calm voice. "As we know in the beginning when the Hunger Games was created, our leaders declared that every 25 years we would have a theme, they wrote individual themes for each year." Slowly an avox creeps up behind him and he glanced back taking the golden envelope that was marked 75. "Now for our 75th theme." He opened the envelope carefully and pulled out a golden note card. "All tributes will be chosen from the existing pool of victors siblings."

I look wide eyed at Prim and see that she has just a single teardrop roll down her cheek. I'm absolutely furious of Snow, he must have planned this. He probably wanted to take the person that meant most to me away. My sister.

I take my sister's hand and hold it. Her lower lip is trembling and she looks like she was going to bolt. She looks at me again and her expression changes and she puts on her brave face.

"You did it for me once, and it looks like it is still fate that I be in their games," Prim says looking me in the eyes. "Now it's my turn."

"No, Prim you don't have-"

"But I do have to go in the Hunger Games I can't let you volunteer for me again," Prim says Interrupting me.

I can't fight her because she is right. I can't volunteer for her like I did in the 74th annual Hunger Games. Instead I look her in her bright blue eyes, and hug her, she hugs me back.

"I don't want you to go little duck."

"I know."

It's now the morning of the reaping. Prim lays on my bed still asleep. I don't want to wake her up so I don't move. After about 20 minutes Prim starts to move around, she's awake and she has bed head.

"Are you ready for reaping day?" I ask her.

She nods not speaking. She leaves the room to get ready to go to the reaping. I pull out a grey dress out of the closet and lay it on the bed. We all gets dressed and we head out to the reaping ceremony.


	2. The Reaping

**The Reaping**

"Welcome, welcome, to the 3rd quarter quill." Effie Trinket says in a loud clear voice. Effie's wearing a slim dress that is shimmery blue and has a 2 blue flowers that matches the blue dress. One of the flowers are in Effie's light blue hair and the other flower is on the top left of the dress. "Now a video all the way from the Capitol!" It was the same video they play for every reaping. Instead of watching the video I look up at the podium I see Prim standing there in a grey dress and across from her I see Peeta's to older brothers, Rye and Bannock Mellark. When the video is done playing Effie looks at the crowd and takes a loud sigh. "As usual lady's first!" Effie says a little bit too forcefully. Effie puts her hand in the clear bowl that only has one white slip of paper. She twirls her around a bit and then grabs the slip of paper with her skinny fingers. She opens the slip of paper "Primrose Everdeen!" In the back I hear a quiet sob which is my mothers.

"Now for the men." Effie takes another sigh. She twirls the 2 pieces of paper around and grabs one of them. "Bannock Mellark!" Bannock steps forward. "Now shake hands you two."

Prim and Bannock both shake hands. Bannocks face has great deep sorrows. Effie leads both Prim and Bannock in to the Justice building. When everyone starts to exit the square, peace keepers walk up to us and say's he would escort us in to the Justice building where we could say good-bye to Prim.

When I see Prim I run to her and put my arms tight around her. I never want to let her go, I want to stay with her forever. I am now in a full out sob as my sister looks me in the eyes.

``Katniss I love you, take care because I will try my best to win," Prim tells me with her voice waving.

``Now it's my turn I need to see my little girl before she goes." My mother says directing it to me more than Prim.

My mother whispers something into my sisters ears but I cannot hear her because I and sobbing too loudly and too much.

"Times up, time to go!" Yells a peace keeper.

"Katniss I love you, don't you give up on me ever!" Yells Prim back at me.

Now we are alone in the Justice building, just me and my mother. We were told to exit so we followed the peace keeper out of the building. On the way we see Peeta, I look at my mother and tell her I am going to see Peeta. I quickly jog over to Peeta.

"I'm sorry that Bannock got chosen in the Reaping," I tell him.

"Its fine he never really liked me, and now he probably hates me even more. I'm sorry about Prim, I know she was your only sibling and she meant so much to you." Peeta says looking down at the ground.

"Thank you Peeta."

We walk all the way to Victor's Village in silence. We walk into Peeta's house, and sit down on his sofa.

"I love you Katniss Everdeen."

"How can you love me you hardly even know me."

"Well then why don't we get to know each other better, then you will know me and I will know you."

"Okay, but how will we do that?"

"We could tell each other the simple things."

"Okay like what?"

"What's your favourite color?"

"Green what's yours?"

"Sunset orange."

"Okay my turn to ask. Why did you join the career back?"

He smiles and says. "It's so I was able to protect you and-"

"You wanted to protect me?"

"Yes and the other reason was so I could lead them away from you. Okay now it's my turn to ask a question…"

We were talking when the T.V. slowly flickered on, it was of all the Reaping's. I recognize some people on there but not many. Finally we watch district 12 reaping. Tears start to roll down my face again but this time Peeta puts his arm around me which comforts me.


	3. Training For The Games

**Training for the Games**

Peeta and I are sitting on his sofa again this morning. We decided we would watch the games together because we technically were the ones who put our siblings in danger of going to the games. The training section for the tributes have not started yet so they keep on just replaying the Reaping. I start to get hungry but I don't want to say anything because I don't want to be rude and I don't want Peeta's hand to let go of mine. 5 minutes pass and he lets go of my hand and starts to get up, when he's starting to stand up he says.

"I don't know about you but I'm quiet hungry. Care to join me in the kitchen?"

"I though you would never ask," I say jokingly but partly true too.

He grabs my hand and helps me off the sofa. We walk hand in hand down to the kitchen.

"I have some muffins that I baked a couple of days ago. Would you care for one?" He hands me a muffin which has a variety of many fruits inside, and a dried peach slice on top. I take the muffin.

"Thank you."

He grabs his own muffin and we walk to the sofa and eat our muffins. When we are finished our muffins I scoot over to him, and lay my head on his lap. He starts to fiddle with my hair.

"Peeta?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you think your bother does not like you?"

"I guess that I don't really have a reason. I guess maybe because we never really built a relationship. He moved out into his own house when I was 8."

"But what about Rye? Did you have a better relationship with him?"

"I didn't really know Rye as much as I like too. I felt more like an only child for most of my life." He says sounding like he has regret. "What about you Katniss? Do you miss your sister?"

"Yes, I miss Prim and I know that it's only been a day, but I would not know how to live without Prim, she's my whole life. She's the reason that I go hunting with Gale, so I could take care of her." Tears are rolling down my cheeks.

"Do you think that Prim could win?"

"Yeah, she could win. She is a smart girl. She's very clever."

Before I have to say anything more the T.V turns to the training centre. It looks much different than the one we learned to train in. It looks so much more new, like it's a whole new centre. Maybe it is. They show all of the tributes before they are allowed to train. The first thing that I notice is that Prim is the youngest one of all the tributes. It worries me. 10 minutes into the training centre they finally show Prim training with Bannock. I hope they stay on the same team or she makes a team at least.

We watch the training for most if not all of the day, just Peeta and I. After it started to repeat we decided we should go get something to eat because it is soon to be dinner. We walk down to The Hob while holding each other's hands. I start to smile, I really do love Peeta but he does not need to know that yet. Instead I look at him and I also see he's smiling. When we get to The Hob we go straight to Greasy Sae, She sells stew that has the animal's meat we hunt, and every time it's delicious.

"2 of your stews, please" Peeta asks.

"Of course!" Greasy Sae saying while smiling.

Peeta places down the money, which is triple the amount of the regular price because he's always so giving to everyone. Also anyone who works at The Hob needs the money more than we do. We walk and find a table, when we do find a place, we put our soups down we start eating. When I am about to take another bite, someone taps me on my shoulder not only did I jump but I threw my hot bowl of stew at them. It of course was Gale.

"What was that for Catnip?" Gale says picking pieces of stew off his shirt.

"What do you think it was for Gale?"

"The arena really makes you that aware of your settings?"

"Yes because it's be aware or prepare to die."

"Huh, maybe I should have volunteered instead of this guy, right?" Gale says pocking his thumb into Peeta's arm.

Peeta looked at Gale with a disappointing look. Gale notices and instead sits down right beside me. He starts to talk about working in the mines.


	4. Waiting for the training scores

**Waiting for the scores**

***2 weeks later***

Waiting, Waiting, and more waiting. We're waiting for the tributes final training scores. I am excited to finally know, but still I'm filled with dread. Instead of being in Peeta's house we are in mine. My mother is on the other sofa meanwhile I'm leaning on Peeta. I wish I could have been there to give Prim advice in the games instead of Haymitch, but Peeta's and I's sibling were the ones who got chosen, and President Snow would not want us messing with his "precious tributes." The T.V finally flickers on. It starts at District one, and will end with twelve. We watch and I am astonished by what I see. When they get to twelve I am sobbing. Peeta pats my shoulder in comfort.

"How did Prim get a 2?" I'm screaming.

Peeta sits in silence, he knows better than to try to argue with me. I look him in the eyes and he looks at me back but still says nothing. I bolt up the stairs sobbing, trying to reach my room. When I get to my room I close the door and lock it. I lay on my bed and cry all the tears of pain, this hurts more than getting the burn on my leg in the 74th hunger games. I must have been crying for at least 30 minutes, and then I stop. I lay on my bed not under the covers but looking up at the roof, I am no longer crying. Finally I hear a knock, I get up and unlock the door but right away again lay back down on my bed. I expect my mother to open the door than walk in, but it's Peeta.

"I am so-"

"I'm not in the mood of apologies," I say cutting Peeta off.

He sits down on the bed, next to me. I sit up and hug Peeta.

"She's going to be okay Katniss."

"I know…"

***The next day***

"Prim will be in the arena soon, Prim can't go in the arena, she's too young," I am whispering to myself in my bed, I'm curled up in a ball. I feel worried. I get up out of my bed silently and head to the bathroom to take a shower. When I am finished I get dressed and head down stairs. Peeta's already on the sofa, he has a note book in his hand and he is sketching something. I cannot see what he is drawing. I walk down the rest of the stairs when he must have finally heard me. He puts down the note book and smiles at me.

"Good morning Katniss."

I nod instead of saying anything. There are cookies on the coffee table. I grab one and eat it on the sofa. We sit in silence for a while until Peeta breaks it.

"Katniss I want to invite you to a dinner tonight,"

"But we always are together for dinner, what makes a difference from yesterday till now?"

"Katniss this is an important dinner you must come, plus it will distract you from what is going on at the moment." He says tilting his head to the T.V.

Even though the T.V is not on I do know what he means.

"Okay I agree to go"

***So sorry for not posting as much, and for the short chapter. I have a surprise in the next chapter or the one after that, it really depends if I get to that part of the story. Well hope you enjoyed the chapter anyways.***


	5. The Games

**The Games**

"_60…" _

The arena is a plain field with tall grass and a couple trees off in the distance.

"_30..."_

It is sunny out, but all the tributes are wearing heavy jackets.

"_10…"_

Most of the tributes have their hands on the zipper of the jacket.

"_5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Go!"_

All in the instant that the game maker says "Go!" Most tributes pull off their jackets and chuck them to the ground. Some of the tributes like Prim, Bannock and another boy, whom name is Payton are heading away from the cornucopia. They are running together. Payton and Prim are running hand in hand to stay together, while Bannock leads. The T.V now shows other tributes fighting at the cornucopia, it's a bloodbath.

"No," I complain as they don't show Prim.

Peeta wakes in alarm, he was sleeping on the couch cushion next to me. "What's wrong?" he looks at me worried, and wide eyed.

"Sorry Peeta" I mumble still focused at the T.V.

Peeta leans forward and watches the T.V with me. Finally they show Bannock, Prim and Payton sitting on a rock. They still all have their coats with them but on the ground instead of on them. They seem to be talking, at first the T.V does not have a sound but it picks up on what they are saying.

"We need to go back there to get supplies or we are going to die!" Payton whimpers.

"Your being irrational we aren't going to die, but we do need to get supplies before it is too late," Prim says.

"Okay but how are we going to do that? We don't even know where the careers are," Bannock explains.

"I know but we need to get food." Says Prim.

"Okay here the plan," Payton says. "I saw a water source not too far off of where we were running. What if prim and I go try to get supplies and you go down to the water, we could meet you there in an hour."

"Okay that is a decent plan but what if one of us see a career how will we contact each other if one of us is in trouble?" Bannock argues back to Payton.

"Well that is why we need to make a symbol or something so that we can tell each other if were okay or not." Payton argues back.

"I know!" Prim chimes in, both the boys look at her. "We need to whistle a tune."

Payton looks at Prim with sad eyes.

"Payton what is wrong with whistling?" Prim says.

"I-I-I can't whistle," he blurts out looking embarrassed.

Prim and Bannock let out a little giggle. Payton looks angry at them. "It's not funny, I tried so hard to learn how to whistle I just can't figure it out!"

The T.V changes views to other tributes.

Peeta lets out a soft groan, I guess he actually was really paying attention to the T.V. He looks at me with despair.

It is only 11:00, 1 hour after the games started. We continue to watch the hunger games. When they show Bannock, Prim and Payton we paying very close attention.

***5:30***

I am sitting in the kitchen of Peeta's house. He is cooking something but he will not tell me because it is supposedly a secret. Since I can't see what he is making I walk over to his living room and turn on the T.V and watch the hunger games. They are showing all the dead tributes here is the list of them:

The girl from district 1.

The boy from 3.

The boy and girl from 5.

The boy from 11

Only 5 died, I am relieved that Prim and Bannock are still alive. Payton has grown on me he is good to Prim he is very protective of her and that is a good thing. I really hope he lives to the end. He seems like someone who is perfect for Prim.

"Katniss dinner is ready!"

I turn off the T.V and walk over to the table and sit next to him. We are having spaghetti noodles with sauce and meat balls.

"How are you Katniss?"

"I am fine. What do you think about Payton? He seems nice right?"

"I like Payton he's fine, but let's not talk about the games. We have bigger plans for tonight." He looks nervous I wonder why.

"Okay then what do you want to talk about?"

"Anything but the games."

We talk while we are eating. When I have a couple more bites to eat, Peeta gets up.

"Peeta what are you doing?" I say laughing through my smile.

He gets down on his knee and pulls out a box, and he opens the box. The box has a ring with one little diamond on the top. It looks like one you can get from the seam.

"Katniss Everdeen will you marry me?"

"Yes," a tear of joy rolls down my face.

***Here is the surprise I said I would do. I really wanted to post this sooner but I was busy last week. I want to try to post a new chapter every day, because I am on winter break***


	6. The Marriage

**The marriage:**

"Are you serious? You will marry me?" Peeta questions with a grin on his face.

"Yes Peeta of course I am serious." I smile so wide my cheek bones start to hurt. Peeta slips the little ring on my ring finger. He stands up and hugs me, and I hug him back and kiss him on the cheek. "I need to show my mother she will be so happy for us."

"Okay we can go after we finish having dinner and a desert that I made special for you. Remember this is still a date." He says to me.

We both sit back down and finish eating. Afterwards he pulls out this little cake that is just big enough for the both of us to eat it. The cake was a white cake with strawberry filling. The icing is white with little spots of pink mixed in. I think that the icing is strawberry flavored which will taste ready good. We finish eating the cake. It was divine and fresh Peeta must have baked it quickly while he was out. We get on our jackets and head out side to walk over to my mother's house which is only a couple of steps away. I unlock the door and walk in with Peeta.

"Oh hello Katniss, Peeta." My mother says to us. "Done with date night? Are you here to watch Prim the rest of the night?"

I forgot about the hunger games and now there suddenly a deep pit in my stomach. What if Prim is never able to make it to my wedding. There are now tears streaming down my face. Peeta see that I am upset and embraces me in a hug. I rest my head in his chest.

"Katniss it's okay. We will get through this together. We will even rescue Prim ourselves if we have to!" Peeta tries to comfort me.

"Yeah you're probably right. She will be all right." I say. I turn back around and face my mother. "Mom Peeta and I a-are married."

"Oh Katniss I am so happy for you!" She tells me with excitement. She starts to cry happy tears. She pull me into a hug, then let's go and then pulls Peeta into a hug.

"Has anything important happened in the games yet?" I ask. She shakes her head which is a sign that nothing has happened.

"Okay well Peeta and I are going to take a walk outside." I say. I grab Peeta and we walk outside through the seam for a while.

***A/N I hope you like this chapter. Yes I know it is extremely short, but I thought this was a good part to stop the chapter so yeah. Hope you enjoyed. I would really appreciate it if got some review. Thanks for reading and have a Merry Christmas everyone.***


	7. The Games: Day 3

***A/N I am going to only write, every second day that Prim is in the hunger games. So the dates will be like day 1, day 3, day 5, day 7 ECT… I just think it would get boring if I wrote everyday***

**Day 3 of the games:**

Everyday Peeta and I sit in his house watching the Hunger Games. We never have to go anywhere because neither of us work. We get all the money we need from the capitol. Everything has been going okay for Prim. 2 other tributes have died, a girl from 11 and another a girl from 7. The T.V flickers to a scene that is with Prim, Bannock, and Peyton. Prim and Peyton made it to the cornucopia and successfully got some supplies. Bannock was left unhurt and so was Prim. All though Peyton fell and scraped his need, Prim new how to keep it clean from infections. Right now for all the people in the arena it is night. Prim is asleep and Peyton is also. Bannock is sitting on a rock, he looks as if he is cleaning some water, which he probably collected from the pond he was waiting at. Once he starts to clean the water he puts it in some jars that Peyton and Prim got from the cornucopia. The T.V switches to the pack of careers they are walking around the arena looking for people to kill. Eventually they find a tree and they all take a rest. Don't they ever get tired? Was it like this when I was in the Hunger Games? Did Peeta ever sleep?I thought to myself.

"Peeta? When you were in the careers pack did you ever rest? When you did rest were you ever afraid of being murdered in your sleep?" I ask him.

"Yeah we rested we just usually rested for a short time. I was also afraid to fall asleep every time I did, I was terrified of never waking up again. Though every time I fell asleep, I woke in the morning. Any time I fell asleep, I fell asleep for you. Katniss you were my goal, to keep you alive."

"Aww, Peeta that is very sweet. Though you sound a little cheesy," I say smiling.

"Well that is because it is all true." He plants a kiss on my cheek, I blush. We continue to watch the Hunger Games until it gets late, and we both go to bed.

***Page Break***

I am about to sit on the couch and watch the Hunger Games, when Peeta comes around me and pulls my waist into his.

"Oh no you're not!" He says.

"Why?" I complain, sounding like a two year old asking for a cookie and being told no.

"Katniss we can't just continue to watch the Hunger games all the time, you have people who miss you and are feeling pushed out of your life. Also when was the last time you showered? Or even seen the light from outside? We need to do something else then sit on the couch all day."

"Ugg, fine then what do you want to do?"

"I want you to take a shower and after that I will tell you what we are going to do the rest of the day."

"Fine." I complain, walking up the stairs to the bathroom. I take a shower, and get dressed. When I am brushing out my hair in the bathroom, Peeta walks in.

"The plan for today is that we are going to go into the forest and we are going to relax." Peeta tells me.

I sigh. "Okay, fine we can go relax in the forest." I answer back.

We walk down to the forest and we stop at a little lake. We sit there the whole day and just watch the water pass by us. I am actually relaxed for once. We talk about thing that don't even matter. We ramble on about things that are useless to talk about, but for the whole day I felt relaxed and happy.

***A/N. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. I would have posted it yesterday but when I was writing this chapter I thought I was digging myself into a ditch, which I did not want to be in so I deleted it and started fresh. Sometimes starting new is better than the first draft so anyways I hope you enjoyed. Could I also get any reviews? I would really love to read them... I can't really tell if people are liking this story or not, so anyways Bye!***


End file.
